Louhi: The First Salem Witch
by KingdomHeartsAwsome111
Summary: Louhi Agatha May always had a way of getting into trouble, but she had gone too far this time. As the witch mother’s right hand witch walked through the forest she cursed Hecate the witch goddess under her breath for bestowing such a burden such as Louhi


Louhi

**Louhi **

By: KingdomHeartsAwsome111

**CHAPTER 1: See the past through the looking glass **

**It was a humid day in the dead marshes and the wetwangs were jittery, they were hopping around rock to rock, a trail of swamp water bubbles following them. Deep within the heart of the swamp lies the old garrison fort, a run down, dark place that was thought to be abandoned. However there is an old legend that would perhaps prove otherwise…. **

**Scotland 1700's **

**Louhi Agatha May always had a way of getting into trouble, but she had gone too far this time. As the witch mother's right hand witch walked through the forest she cursed Hecate the witch goddess under her breath for bestowing such a burden such as Louhi upon the witch clans. From behind the trees Louhi jumped out at Medea, the witch mothers right hand witch, Madea quickly cast a stunning spell, causing the unprepared young witch to fall to the ground. "Stand up NOW." Madea raised Louhi up with a wave of her hand to listen. "I have been searching all over for you and now I hear that you snuck off to avoid trouble? Well let me tell you not only are you in trouble for sneaking off but also for transforming witch mother Fuamnach's beetroot into hecateberries! She is allergic to them, you know she gets blood oozing hives!" Madea was yelling now, her perfect flawless features turning red, she was MAD. Madea stomped off and yelled for Louhi to follow. Louhi sighed and snapped her fingers, breaking the stun spell. She always got into trouble! All she wanted to do was have a little fun with the grumpy, strict witch mother. Louhi grinned at Fuamnach's face when she broke out in red, itchy blood oozing hives. "HURRY!" Madea yelled, far ahead of her by now Louhi ran to catch up. **

"**Louhi, now I know you probably didn't mean to change my lunch into hecateberries but it was a very unacceptable mistake! Even though you are the youngest in the coven I expect more from you! Now please child tell me what the meaning of your sneaking off was." "Ah witch mother! I was just playing hide and seek with the others!! It was all a big misunderstanding. I promise." Louhi held her hand to her heart and smiled at the witch mother. "Alright… go and run along." She excused Louhi who went off to tell everyone what she did. "What?!" Madea was aw struck, the wise witch mother seriously couldn't have believed that lie! "I know what I am doing my dear." The witch mother replied calmly. "Guys!" Louhi ran into the hut where she and her friends played, built by Louhi herself. "Louhi!" Circe her best friend smiled when she saw her and hugged her tightly. "Mohana! Mohini! Morgan! Louhi's here!" three witches came through the second room to greet their friend. When all five of them were together they completed their secret handshake and went into the second room used for meetings, spell practice, art making and scheming pranks. "Alright.. Here's the scoop on our latest prank! I transformed Fuamnach's beetroot into hecateberries and she broke out in her blood oozing hives!" "Success!" Morgan high fived her comrades and they all laughed when Mohana and Mohini did this funny impression of what the witch mother looked like when she broke out in blood oozing hives. "Stop right there!" A voice bellowed outside, all of the young witches ran out to find witch mother Fuamnach and Madea on their broom sticks flying overhead, they had been caught. "A misunderstanding?" Madea scoffed at the group and they looked at the ground, not meeting eyes with the angry witch mother. **

"**Louhi… it was very disrespectful that you not only lied but you brought your friends into this! Morgan, I expected more from my best student." The witch mother shook her head at the five witches. "Now you know, the punishment, no use of witch craft for a week. Especially you Louhi, this is the third time this week that you have gotten into trouble and frankly you are disrupting my well behaved witches lives. Look around you girls, you all used to be such good kids. Now leave, go tell your mothers of your punishment or I will." Morgan, Mohini, Mohana and Louhi all left the hut to go complete their punishments. **

"**Louhi, I am very disappointed in you!" Louhi's mother Mave paced her daughter like a hawk. Louhi watched as her beautiful mother's angry eyes flashed green, this meant trouble. Louhi walked out of the hut to give her mother some space as the beautiful woman became a vile and vicious, temperamental enchantress. Louhi sighed and walked into the forest, it was sun down by now so she needed to bring her broom in case any strange creatures attacked her she could get away fast. Her broom obediently followed Louhi into the deadly forest like a pet would its owner. Louhi wandered aimlessly through the trees, flinching each time a twig cracked or an owl was heard. Louhi stopped to sit upon a boulder, brushing off the moss before she did when CRACK!! A branch cracked this time and something big was moving behind the bushes, Louhi stood up and shouted "REVEAL!!" then behind the bushes a gigantic werewolf cam flying from the bushes. "Broom!" Louhi's broom stood sideways to let it's owner sit on it's middle and it flew off, being navigated by Louhi's mind. At first Louhi flew low to the ground, to get speed but when the werewolf sped up as well it proved to no avail and soon the wolf was pinning her to the ground. Snapping his jaws inches to her face she did the stunning spell Madea used on her and hopped on her broom, riding high into the starry night sky. **

**To this day she is missing to her witch coven, which never saw her again. In their minds they think she is dead but the memory of her troublesome personality remains. **

**After years of flying through the skies she ended up here**** Salem, Oregon****. The odd part of her arrival was that only weeks later, the Salem witch trials began. **


End file.
